


Reality Ensues

by ghostwriter00797



Series: Reality Ensues Verse [3]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: I'll add more tags as i go, Other, Reality Ensues verse, The Big One, first person POV, here it is, i'm finally putting at least some of it up, the one with a couple of prequel fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Maxwell McGrath has been lied to for too long. Every answer he can weasel out of his family leads to more questions. There are too many secrets, too little time, and there is only so much he can take. Forge has always taken pride in his ability to cover Molly's tracks, but he's done it too well. With such scant information about the past, and little to no knowledge in the present, Max can only assume the worst. So he runs, and nothing will ever be the same.





	Reality Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! The very first (and very short) chapter of Reality Ensues. I promise the next ones will be longer, but this was all I had time to rewrite today. I felt that it made a good first chapter, so I put it up. I will say that I am way out of my comfort zone when writing in first person, so I apologize if it feels too stiff or non-descriptive. I'm totally rewriting the entire story for this month's NaNoWriMo, and I figured that posting chapters on here could be my motivation to make it to 50,000 words! Here's hoping I'll be able to reach the goal! With that said, enjoy!

    There’s only so much one person can take before they hit their breaking point. I hit mine months ago. Every smile holds a threat, every truth hides another lie, every photograph brings up more and more questions. I can’t stop thinking, mind swirling through multiple theories as I ghost through the days. I’m growing numb to the pain, the emotional turmoil, the resignation that occurs every time I reach my conclusion.

“Max, we need to go. If we don’t- I’m not sure there’ll be another chance.”

Steel is right. It’s the perfect opportunity. Fire still burns, the injured being airlifted back to N-Tek as the elementors are loaded onto the transports. Commander Forge won’t even notice if we slip away.

“Alright, you remember the plan?”

I’m already beginning to feel the adrenaline kicking in. I’ll need it in case someone follows us and it’s useful for producing more TURBO energy. Slowly, we disappear from sight, the Steel Suit indistinguishable from its surroundings. 

:Stealth mode, get far enough away, grab the supplies and run.:

The first step is the hardest, the torn and melted ground molding to my feet. Then another follows, and another, until we reach the edge of the battlefield. There are no soldiers this far out, dirt packed hard enough to prevent footprints, so I begin to run. The heat of the desert pounds down, seeming to filter through us. Air flows by, the blood rushing in my ears. All I can see is the endless horizon in front of me, beckoning to us. Neither of us look back.

When I finally stop, there is no sign of anything behind us. The pillars of rock and the dirt beneath my feet are all that seem to exist. It’s quiet, peaceful, beautiful in a way that seems to elude comprehension. For the first time in a long time, we’re truly alone.

“Are you sure you want to do this Max?”

The bitter laugh that escapes me is almost surprising.

“Yes, Steel, I’m sure. Weren’t you the one who suggested this anyway?”

He’s quiet for a minute, and I can feel the buzz of his processor in my own mind.

“I know I did, but- this is your home, your family-”

I cut him off before he can continue. Even after all of our planning, all of those nights spent hacking, every contingency plan created, it’s him that hesitates.

“Steel. We both know that Commander Forge and Molly aren’t family. They lost that years ago. And this place, Copper Canyon, isn’t home. I mean… home is wherever you are.”

He doesn’t answer, but the fuzzy warmth in my head is enough indication that whatever guilt he felt has been eliminated. A ripple passes through us, the cool feeling of becoming visible again trailing a chill down my spine. Steel detaches from the suit, slipping into one of the smaller chasms around us. Our bag is there, filled with our supplies, and he pulls it out in record time.

“Let’s do this.”

I barely catch it before he slams back into me, energy pulling and pushing. Tingling on my back means wings, and a small twitch confirms that they’ve formed in perfect time. Steel pushed the energy to the propulsion and we shoot up into the sky. It’s colder as we go up, everything blurring as we hit the jet stream. The supersonic speed is a little extra, I’ll admit, but the faster we can leave the better. Under us the landscape changes, small roads leading onto the highway, the highway leading to our city, the forest of skyscrapers glittering in the evening light. THI, Molly’s apartment, Copper Canyon High, they all pass in the blink of an eye. Beyond the outer limits of the city, the orange tinted sky seems to open as the road goes on. Nothing but desert for miles, yet it is the most beautiful thing that I have seen in a long time. We’re leaving it all behind, moving forward, trying to find a new beginning. We’re finally going to be free.


End file.
